


That Mouth [Traduccion]

by Happy_Crazy, yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pack Feels, Spanish Translation, Stiles and his damn mouth, Traducción, this is all saucery's fault
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Crazy/pseuds/Happy_Crazy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: En su desesperación por la comida, Stiles estaba prácticamente escalando por la espalda de Jackson, mirando el trozo de pizza en la mano del hombre lobo.—Oh hombre, estoy tan hambriento, sólo métela en mi boca. Jackson gruñó y le dio un codazo al adolescente en las costillas, mientras que el resto de la manada se echaba a reír.Pero Derek congeló, repitiendo en su mente las palabras de Stiles. Realmente, ¿quién decía ese tipo de cosas? Nadie. Absolutamente nadie diría algo así, pero era Stiles. O en el que Derek se excita por las cosas que salen de la boca de Stiles.





	That Mouth [Traduccion]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That Mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561012) by [bilesandthesourwolf (snb123)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snb123/pseuds/bilesandthesourwolf). 



> Disclaimer: El mundo de Teen Wolf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Jeff Davis. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

Derek Hale literalmente sentía que se estaba volviendo loco. Todo por culpa de Stiles Stilinski y su maldita boca. Derek estaba seguro de que el adolescente en realidad nunca pensó en lo que decía antes de dejar que saliera a borbotones de su boca.

Fue un viernes por la noche después de una reunión. La manada se encontraba en la estación de tren abandonada a punto de comer la pizza que solo Scott se había dignado a traer. Tan pronto como la pizza llegó, los lobos se convirtieron en una manada de lobos hambrientos. Stiles, como era de esperar, se quedó en la parte exterior del círculo que estos habían creado para poder coger la pizza, tratando de arrebatar un trozo por encima del hombro de Jackson.

En su desesperación por la comida, Stiles estaba prácticamente escalando por la espalda de Jackson, mirando el trozo de pizza en la mano del hombre lobo. —Oh hombre, estoy tan hambriento, sólo métela en mi boca.

Jackson gruñó y le dio un codazo al adolescente en las costillas, mientras que el resto de la manada se echaba a reír. Pero Derek congeló, repitiendo en su mente las palabras de Stiles. Realmente, ¿quién decía ese tipo de cosas? Nadie. Absolutamente nadie diría algo así, pero era Stiles.

El Alfa arriesgó mirar al adolescente y deseó no haberlo hecho. Stiles había logrado coger una porción de pizza y estaba intentando meterla completamente en su boca. Derek sintió que sus garras comenzaban a clavársele en sus palmas mientras se imaginaba otras cosas que Stiles podría poner en su boca.

Derek logró apartar la mirada de esa boca y respiró tranquilo. Sabía que Stiles no tenía ni idea del efecto que sus palabras tenían sobre él y tenía la intención de que siguiera de esa forma.

_Derek no estaba seguro de poder mantenerlo._

La siguiente vez que sucedió, estaban en el bosque entrenando. Derek y Stiles estaban corriendo entre los árboles y chapoteando en los arroyos, en un intento por encontrar a los Betas por su olor.

Derek sabía que probablemente fue tuvo una idea realmente estúpida cuando decidió dejar a Stiles con él, pero no tenía ninguna excusa para no hacerlo. No es como si el humano fuera capaz de olfatear al Alfa como hacía el resto de la manada. Se resigno a que sería una noche muy larga una media hora antes de que empezara el entrenamiento.

Había pasado una hora y Derek sólo podía pensar en cómo sobrevivir a la noche. Stiles no había hablado mucho, posiblemente porque el Alfa mantenía un ritmo bastante rápido, y Derek se siente muy satisfecho con eso.

Ya casi habían regresado de nuevo a su antigua casa, cuando se encuentran con el muro bajo de piedra que rodea la propiedad. Derek lo salta y sigue caminando. Da varios pasos antes de darse cuenta de que Stiles no lo sigue.

Derek se gira para encontrar a Stiles en el otro lado del muro, mirándolo con curiosidad. El hombre lobo suspira y camina de vuelta.

—¿Vas a venir? —Dice resoplando.

El adolescente sólo se queda mirando a Derek como si fuera estúpido.

—Stiles —Derek suspira. —Es de un metro de altura. Sólo pasar por encima. 

—Derek no soy capaz de abrir mis piernas lo suficientemente amplio como para pasar por encima de eso, ¿me estás tomando el pelo? —Stiles agitó sus brazos con exasperación.

El cerebro de Derek se cortocircuita ante la imagen de Stiles extendiendo sus piernas. Vagamente es capaz de escuchar al seguir divagando.

—Ha corrido a través del bosque durante una hora y media y estoy cansado —Stiles resopla mientras el cerebro de Derek reanuda sus funciones normales. —Pero estoy seguro de que no tendrás ningún problema para abrir mis piernas lo suficientemente amplias como fueran dos metros de altura. Ya sabes, por lo general soy bastante flexible.

Derek tiene ganas de gritar o golpear algo. Tal vez incluso llorar. Honestamente no sabe por qué esto le sigue sucediendo a él. Por qué se está dejando que el maldito Stiles Stilinski consiga irritarlo.

—Solo pasa por encima del muro Stiles —Dice con determinación antes de girarse y seguir caminando hacia la casa.

Él es capaz de oír a Stiles maldiciendo sobre " _Alfas groseros y estúpidos que no saben una mierda de pobres e inocentes humanos_ " en su intento de escalar el muro.

Derek trata sacar el incidente y al adolescente de su mente, seguro de que esto no se está convirtiendo en algo.

_Derek piensa que esto se está convirtiendo en algo._

Vuelve a suceder apenas una semana después. En la noche del sábado, la manada se encuentra en la estación viendo una película, una estúpida película para chicas que Erica les había convencido para ver. Allison y Lydia -que poco a poco se habían incorporado en la manada- habían estado de acuerdo con ella y eso había sido todo. Erica estaba en medio de Isaac y Boyd con una manta. Scott estaba un puf con Allison sentada en su regazo y Jackson y Lydia estaban ocupando el único sillón reclinable. Lo que dejaba que Derek y Stiles estuvieran en el sillón de dos plazas.

Derek está reconsiderando seriamente sus opciones de vida cuando siente un codo huesudo en su costado. Suspirando, se gira hacia Stiles y levanta una ceja.

—Amigo —Dice Stiles en un susurro. —Esto es patético. Esta película es la definición misma de la estupidez y nadie está prestando atención. Vamos a salir de aquí.

Derek está a punto de decir que no, porque eso sería ir en contra de su plan de "evitar estar a solas con Stiles a toda costa", cuando oye el inconfundible sonido de los besos. Echa un vistazo a su alrededor y se da cuenta de la mayor parte de su manada están fusionándose, que, yeah, es algo que realmente no necesitaba ver. Nunca.

—Bien —Se queja.

Stiles da un grito de alivio cuando él salta a sus pies. —¡Podemos ir a buscar helados!

—Lo que sea —Responde Derek mientras se pone su chaqueta. —Vamos a salir de aquí.

Después de veinte minutos y un viaje en coche en un silencio incómodo, ambos están sentados en un reservado en el restaurante local. La camarera ya ha tomado sus pedidos, un banana split para Stiles, un cucurucho de helado de vainilla para Derek, y Derek está escuchando atentamente como Stiles parlotear sobre su elección en el helado.

—Quiero decir —Dice Stiles. —La vainilla es tan aburrida. Es como un lienzo en blanco. Se supone que debes agregarle algo, hacer algo creativo y delicioso.

—Tal vez sólo me gusta vainilla —Se queja Derek cuando la camarera vuelve a aparecer con su helado.

—Whoa —Exclama Stiles. —Whoa eso es grande. Me gustan grandes.

La polla de Derek muestra interés en como Stiles remueve su pedido. Él solo es capaz de mirar con impotencia cómo el adolescente se abre mucho la boca para su primer bocado. Derek reprime un gemido mientras observa la boca de Stiles.

Stiles traga, y realmente, Derek sabe que está tan jodido mientras cómo observa los músculos de ese cuello largo y pálido trabajan, y los ojos de Derek no se han fijado en el helado —¿No te vas a comer eso? 

Los ojos de Derek se posan en helado y luego regresan a la boca de Stiles. Hay una mancha de chocolate en la comisura de su boca y todo en lo que Derek puede pensar es en lo mucho que quiere inclinarse sobre la mesa y lamerla.

Suspirando, el Alfa coge su cuchara y empieza a comer su helado de vainilla. Realmente sin entender por qué su vida tiene que ser tan difícil.

_Derek está empezando a entender por qué su vida es tan difícil._

_Y todo a causa de Stiles y su boca._

Los cazadores están de pie en el centro del claro, cuando Derek y el resto del manada llegan. Uno de ellos tiene a Stiles con un brazo alrededor de su pecho y con la otra sosteniendo un cuchillo en su garganta. Él se ve pálido a la luz de la luna y hay un ligero aroma a sangre en el aire, finos hilos rojos gotean del corte en la garganta de Stiles.

Derek casi pierde su mierda. Siente como se transforma. Su lobo quiere destrozar a cada uno de los cazadores, para proteger lo que es suyo. Él puede oír a sus Betas gruñendo detrás de él, lo hace que se centre lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que lo que quería hacer no sería lo más inteligente.

Stiles debió sentir la angustia de Derek porque él susurra con exasperación —Oh, jódeme.

Derek prácticamente siente que la ira se filtra a medida que su cuerpo empieza a responder a esas palabras. Él tiene que recordarse que se trata de una situación de crisis, que Stiles podría salir lastimado en cualquier momento, que este no es el momento ni el lugar para erecciones inadecuadas.

Derek se endereza al darse cuenta de cómo sus garras y colmillos han desaparecido. Sabe que sus ojos siguen siendo rojos y espera que sea lo suficiente creíble cuando gruñe— Libéralo

Todo es sorprendentemente decepcionante después de eso. Los cuatro cazadores no esperaban que un Alfa y su manada de cinco hombres lobo, una cazadora y una cazadora en formación vengan a por el humano. Liberan a Stiles, quien se mueve tambaleante hacia la manada.

Derek agarra a Stiles y lo empuja detrás de él, fuera de la vista de los cazadores. Él gruñe una advertencia, si deciden regresar, él los despedazará miembro a miembro. Ellos no pierden el tiempo para salir de allí. 

El Alfa libera su agarre sobre Stiles y el manada lo rodea, tomando turnos para asegurarse de que está bien. Incluso Jackson muestra una leve preocupación.

Stiles trata de convencerlos de que está bien.  —De verdad, sólo es un rasguño —Derek no puede evitar pensar que tal vez no sea sólo la boca de Stiles. Tal vez es sólo Stiles.

Derek sabe que es sólo Stiles.

 Conoce la forma en la que él siempre va a ver a Stiles a por consejo, para saber si está tomando las decisiones correctas para la manada.

Conoce la forma en que él siempre toma una bocanada del aroma de Stiles. La forma en que huele a la confianza, amistad y hogar.

Sabe que podría estar escuchando para siempre los latidos de Stiles y nunca se cansaría de ese sonido.

Sabe que quiere besar a Stiles y nunca detenerse.

Derek pone un punto de inflexión en el cumpleaños de Stiles número 18.

La manada se encuentra celebrándolo en la casa Stilinski. El Sheriff y Stiles habían pasado la mañana juntos y ahora el lugar estaba siendo utilizado  para la fiesta, mientras que el sheriff estaba en el trabajo.

Todos están tirados en la sala de estar viendo películas con suficientes bocadillos como para hacer que incluso los hombres lobo se enfermaran. Es cerca de medianoche cuando Stiles anuncia que va a la cocina a por más pastel.

Al cabo de un rato, Derek va hacia la cocina para encontrar a Stiles apoyado contra el mostrador, comiendo pastel del plato con la mano. Se apoya en el mostrador de frente y mira al adolescente delante de él con una expresión de consideración.

—¿Qué? —Murmura un momento después Stiles con tarta por toda su boca.

—Nada —Dice Derek con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Tio —Stiles se traga la torta. —Eso es algo. Sólo escúpelo ¡OUCH!

—¿Qué pasó? —Derek se mueve hacia Stiles con una mirada de preocupación.

—Me mordí el labio —Responde Stiles, poniendo su plato y el tenedor en la mesa detrás de él. Empuja el labio inferior y Derek se distrae con la pequeña mancha de sangre, con lo mucho que quiere pasar su lengua sobre la herida.

—¿Por qué las heridas en los labios duelen de una buena manera? —Dice Stiles medio preguntando, medio lloriqueando.

Y eso es todo. Hasta ahí ha llegado Derek. Él gruñe en la frustración y se acerca a Stiles.

—¿Escuchas algo de la mierda que sale de tu boca Stiles?

Stiles se recuesta en la mesa otra vez, con el indicio de una sonrisa en los labios. —Estoy bastante seguro de ninguna "mierda" sale de mi boca. Eso sería bastante asqueroso, ¿no te parece?

—Sabes lo que quise decir listillo —Derek resopla mientras se mueve más cerca del espacio personal de Stiles. —Estoy empezando a pensar de que lo dices a propósito.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo he estado haciendo? —Y ahora Stiles definitivamente está sonriendo.

—Por supuesto que lo has hecho. —Responde Derek poniendo sus manos sobre el mostrador al lado de las caderas de Stiles. —Tú y esa maldita boca.

—Te gusta mi boca —Responde Stiles sin duda.

Derek rueda los ojos antes de posarse en la exasperante boca en cuestión. Se lame los labios y sonríe cuando Stiles imita el movimiento. Las comisuras de sus labios se tuercen en una sonrisa cuando escucha que el corazón de Stiles se aceleraba.

Se las arregla para arrastrar sus ojos de esa boca el tiempo suficiente para mirar Stiles a los ojos y responder —Lo hago.

Eso esto lo que necesita Stiles para capturar los labios de Derek con los suya. Derek pone sus manos en las caderas de Stiles y empuja contra el mostrado, alineando sus cuerpos. Hay unos brazos alrededor de su cuello cuando Derek finalmente lame su camino hacia la boca que desde hace tiempo ha estado anhelando.

Stiles gime cuando Derek pasa su lengua por el labio inferior, a través de la pequeña herida que se hizo antes. El beso sabe a tarta y sal, pero sobretodo a Stiles. Es tan perfecto como Derek se había imaginaba que sería. Él tararea con alegría contra los labios de Stiles, mientras sus manos se abren camino por debajo de su camisa.

Derek siente una sonrisa contra sus labios y él sabe con una certeza que siempre se trato de Stiles, siempre fue Stiles.

La boca era sólo una ventaja añadida.

FIN


End file.
